SPN100 Challenges
by 1983Sarah
Summary: Collection of Supernatural short stories of 100 words (more or less). Will include a challenge word to add into the story.
1. Chapter 1 Endless Cycle

Season: Ten

Episode: 10x10 – Hunter Games

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Season 10, Episode 10

Word: beginning (1/18/15)

Endless Cycle

He could feel it. The Mark. It was beginning again. That pulsing of pure rage that made him act without thinking at all; a desire to cut, maim, destroy.

Metatron knew all the right things to say, too, getting his blood boiling until all he could see was red. Before he even knew it the angel blade was in his hand. Seconds began blurring as he screamed at the would-be God. Cut after cut exposed the blue glow of an angel's grace.

Suddenly, Sam was there, hauling him away, keeping him safe. The Mark hated that. It…he (it was all so confusing) wanted to kill Metatron. As quickly as it came he began to calm down, grateful to Sam and Cas for preventing him from fueling the Mark.

For now, Dean was ok. But the question in the back of his mind was still, "how long until I go nuclear again?"


	2. Chapter 2 Trust Issues

Season: Ten

Episode: 10x10 – Hunter Games

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Season 10, Episode 10 speculation/missing scene

Word: Train (January 25)

Author's Note: Ok, sorry I'm behind yet again! I hope you don't mind a few days late of posting, here is a thought to the issues Crowley is facing. IDK why but I just love the thought of the King of Hell dealing with mommy issues!

Trust Issues

The throne room was cold, dark, and absent of all others.

He had to think.

SHE was back, the woman who'd abandoned him as a child but claimed to serve him now.

Did he trust her?

She seemed to be telling the truth. She'd pointed out demonic minions of his that were betraying him.

But were they?

Was it paranoia if they really were out to get you? They wanted the title, King of Hell. They knew of his association with the Winchesters.

He shook his head to bring his train of thought back to the current problem. His mother.


	3. Chapter 3 But it Calms me Down

Season: Ten

Episode: Current episodes (Hunger Games, No Place Like Home)

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Season 10

Word: squirm (2/1/15)

* * *

**_But it Calms me Down_**

He tried not to move, but he couldn't help it. He fidgeted in his chair at the table, grabbed a book and then tossed it aside. His mind was at war, he couldn't focus on research.

_Don't check it. Check it. Don't check it. _

He couldn't resist the urge anymore and he held out his hand for the tell-tale sign of the Mark's influence on him, the tremors.

When he looked up he felt his insides squirm when Sam's eyes were on him, concern filling them. He was letting Sam down again, letting the Mark win. He looked down in shame.


	4. Chapter 4 Give Myself Away

Season: Ten

Episode: 12 - About a Boy

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Season 10

Word: Scale (February 8th, 2015)

* * *

**_Give Myself Away_**

Hansel's allegiance to the witch had surprised the Winchesters.

Tween-Dean didn't hesitate to form the wordless plan with Sam when the moment arose.

Quickly the scale of power tipped in the balance of the witch and all of Dean's hopes of being free of the Mark disappeared in favor of saving Sam and Tina.

The danger of the moment gone, he felt fearful once more. Without even looking he knew it was back. For Sammy's sake he tried to believe he could control it, but the past haunted him.

For Sam, he'd believe.

They were united once more.

Brothers again.


	5. Chapter 5 Put Me Back Together

Season: Ten

Episode: 11, No Place Like Home

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Season 10

A/N: Ok, so it's over 100 words...it just sorta wrote itself and I couldn't bear to cut it out!

Word: strawberry (2/15/15)

* * *

**Put Me Back Together**

Charlie took a few ragged breaths and collected herself as she leaned into Sam, using him to stand up.

She could barely reconcile what had just happened to her, experiencing the sweetest and the most horrific sides of herself at the same time. And the brutal beating.

Charlie wiped the tears from her eyes and brushed back the sweat matted strawberry hair that was sticking to her face. Pain radiated from every point of her body from the blows Dean had inflicted on her.

THAT was a whole other issue they were going to have to address. Dean's unbalanced nature.

Charlie knew what it was like to have a dark side now and she vowed to help the Winchesters fix it.


	6. Chapter 6 The Hollow Men

Season: Ten

Episode: 14, The Executioner's Song

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Season 10

Word: freeze (2/22/15)

* * *

The Hollow Men

He felt fear when he saw the look in Dean's eyes.

Dean didn't expect to make it out of there, or, if he did, he believed he wouldn't be the same person. They'd all seen what the Mark had done before and what it was costing Dean even now to maintain some level of control. It made the blood in his veins freeze.

So much had went into finding a way to cure the Mark of Cain and now all that was going to be destroyed.

He tried to keep a brave face, for Dean's sake. He deserved that much.


	7. Chapter 7 Sound of Madness

Season: Ten

Episode: 14, The Executioner's Song

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

Author's Note: Title from Shinedown's song, of the same name.

*SPOILERS* Season 10

Word: Mad (3/1/15)

* * *

**Sound of Madness **

He spoke in calm, even tones. There was nothing rash about what he did, although it might appear that way to others.

They said things like insane.

Crazy.

Mad.

But Cain had a plan all along to get what he'd wanted; causing mayhem everywhere he went, killing his bloodline. Attracting attention. He'd been playing this game for centuries. He was cold and calculating, exterminating the problem.

Maybe mad _was_ the right word for it.

But he dared anyone to do the things he'd done and see what he'd seen and not lose it. He was doing everyone a favor, really.


	8. Chapter 8 Helpless

Season: Ten

Episode: 14, The Executioner's Song/speculative future episode/missing scene

Author's Note: Speculation has to what might have happened after the battle with Cain and Sam's comment to Cas.

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Season 10

Word: flow (3/8/15)

* * *

_**Helpless**_

"You are spending more time on Earth now, Castiel, is there something wrong?" Hannah questioned.

Castiel paused, his face a mask of worry and frustration.

"It's Dean. The Mark is causing more trouble."

"There is more…" she prodded.

He shrugged, struggling to find the words.

"It's more difficult being in Heaven without my grace. I can feel the ebb and flow of other grace reaching out to my weakening borrowed grace."

He didn't say it, but it scared him too, seeing how ineffectual he was during their battle with Cain; what little help he could offer now with the Mark.


	9. Chapter 9 You Can't Go Back

Season: Ten

Episode: 14, The Executioner's Song/missing scene

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Season 10

Word: Comic (3/15/15)

Author's Note: 200 word drabble...I couldn't stop so I made sure it was at least 200 on the dot per Word.

* * *

**You Can't Go Back**

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"You know that I'm here for you, right? That we can deal with this, with The Mark, together?"

"Hey, you know I'm fighting man, for all it's worth, but…"

"But, what?"

"I'm getting tired. And I know you don't wanna hear it, but maybe this is it for me. I mean, we just gotta find a way for me not to be a demon and make sure it's adios."

"Dean, you can't talk like that. Don't give up."

"I'm not giving up. You know I'm scared of what all this could mean, it's just…I miss the old days. When it was just you, me, and the apocalypse," he smirked, "When we could clown around, pulling pranks. That look on your face that one time? Classic comic moment."

Sam grinned, sorrow in his eyes. He wanted to stop the moment because it felt too much like a goodbye, and they weren't going to come to that. He still had hope.

"Yeah, Dean. I think I still might owe you for some of those."

He paused for a beat.

"Who would've thought we'd miss those end of days issues with dick angels and demons?"

"Yeah, the good ol' days."


	10. Chapter 10 Confessional

Season: Ten

Episode: 16, Paint it Black

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Season 10

Word: tight (3/22/15)

* * *

Confessional

Dean rarely was at a loss for words. He started out just fine in the confessional, jokingly admitting his one night stands and the lack of a long-term, committed relationship. It was just part of the case, same old song and dance.

Somewhere along the way, however, things changed. His chest was tight and his voice waivered just a bit. He couldn't really let go, not completely, but he shared more then he thought he was capable of, more than he had wanted to share before going into that small, dark space and confronting what was really in his heart.


	11. Chapter 11 Revelation

Season: Ten

Episode: 15, The Things They Carried

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Season 10

Word: Heave (variation with "ing") (3/29/15)

* * *

Revelation

Cole was learning there was more to this then he'd realized. You save the good guy and get rid of the bad guy or monster or whatever, he'd thought.

But with this _thing_ heaving and clawing unseen inside him, changing him, Cole realized it wasn't black and white, like most things. The job the Winchester's faced was not only figuring out how to stop unknown creatures but to try to save as many people as possible. It gave him the strength to finally put aside his some of his anger.

He understood now.

They would save him…one way or another.


	12. Chapter 12 Afterlife

Season: Ten

Episode: 17, Inside Man

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Season 10

Word: thread (4/5/15)

* * *

Afterlife

He sat waiting in his Heaven thinking about life and afterlife; family, friends, a worthy cause.

Relationships, which are tenuous things in life.

Like gossamer, they are woven delicately over time. But that thread can snap when a force is exerted upon it.

Bobby hoped that Sam heeded his advice and talked with Dean. Secrets and lies never led to anything good with those two idjits. He remained calm, hoping that Sam and Cas could fix Dean as Heaven literally began walking through his door. No matter what came next, he knew it was worth it, to save his boys.


	13. Chapter 13 Stupid Suburban Alison

**CROSSOVER: Supernatural/Orphan Black **

Season: None/None

Episode: None/None

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* None

A/N: Closer to 130 words, but it's two series so I figure that justifies it.

Word: Soccer Mom (4/12/15)

* * *

_**Stupid Suburban Alison **_

"Lady, how the hell did you…?" exclaimed Dean, suddenly at a loss for words because of the scene in front of him.

"What? It was hideous and obviously trying to kill you two so I got rid of it. A 'thank you' would be nice." Said the woman in the pink tracksuit.

"Uhhh, thank you," Sam confusedly mumbled looking at Dean in surprise.

"You're welcome. I'm sending you my dry-cleaning bill, though. Here…" the brunette woman signals vigorously , "I need your address, someplace to send the bill to."

The woman looks down and picks up the gun she fired, "Oh, and I throw this weapon in a lake, it's registered to me."

Her ponytail swished as she stormed away.

"Due, a freaking soccer mom just did our job!"


	14. Chapter 14 This Time Around

Season: Ten

Episode: 19 (the Werther Project)/ upcoming episode hopes/speculation (a girl can dream, right?)

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Speculation for after the Werther Project.

Word: Blow (4/19/15) &amp; Stream (4/26/15)

* * *

_**This Time Around**_

Dean sipped his beer and was analyzing everything. He smiled, laughed and pretended. It was a game that didn't work, never really had. Sam and Cas could see through it.

Despite his own plight Dean knew something was up with Sam.

He wasn't born yesterday, but really couldn't blame Sam for trying.

He wouldn't blow up at him again, not this time. He was too tired and they'd been there, done that.

It was an endless stream of secrets, lying and fighting, ending in rash decisions and more hurt feelings before the final unspoken apology.

This time would be different.


	15. Chapter 15 To The Rescue

Season: None/None

Episode: None/None

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* None

A/N: 107 words, but I'm behind. Sorry for posting early for this week, it's a busy open house weekend and I'm just trying to play catch up!

WOW: Puff, clean, narrow, relief, bark, travel, thirsty

* * *

To the Rescue

His eyes were narrow as he took stock of the situation. He let out a puff of air around the gag in his mouth; it was making him thirsty, his throat dry.

Just when he was beginning to give up hope there was a loud bang and screams of a dying creature.

The door busted open and clean air traveled in, along with a deep sense of relief at seeing his brother.

"Sorry if I interrupted a special moment between you and Ms. Sexy Scales bro," Dean quipped.

A dry bark that sounded like "Jerk" was Sam's only response.


	16. Chapter 16 Average Workday

Season: None

Episode: None

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* None

A/N: 200 words for two week drabble catch up

Word of the Week: Strip, soar/sore

* * *

Average Workday

The spirit had tossed around both brothers pretty good. Sam had finally managed to find the bones to salt and burn them. Dean had remained to standoff with the ghost, who was not happy about having his plans on revenge on the whole football team who'd broken and abandoned him disrupted. The flickering spectral image faded away, leaving a very sore Dean. He'd been tossed into several shelves, desks, and even some freaky anatomy skeleton that had then been sored overhead itself. Tearing the bottom of his shirt into a single strip, Dean bound his ankle that was pounding out a rhythm of pain. He sighed in relief, thankful that the hunt was over. Sam returned inside the school and quickly followed the trail of debris to find his brother. Now he felt a similar relief, laying eyes on Dean and confirming that he hadn't been badly hurt or worst. He offered him a hand up and together, with Dean leaning on Sam for support so he wouldn't injure his ankle more, they exited the building before the authorities were alerted by a nosey neighbor or an overachieving teacher arriving early to the mess that was throughout the school grounds.


	17. Ch 17 Where's Some Iron When you Need it

Season: After Season 6

Episode: Some time after "Clap Your Hands if you Believe (S6E9)

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Beyond season six, but vague

A/N: No idea on the word count, got really really behind. Somehow managed this monstrosity. Hope you enjoy and can make sense of it.

WOW: PLANT, Scratch, TWIN, Sharp, BREATH, cover and buzz, pet;

1\. Groak - To silently watch someone while they are eating, hoping to be invited to join them.

2\. Crapulous - To feel ill because of excessive eating/drinking.

3\. Grumpish - Sullen. An alternative to grumpy.

4\. Jargogle - To confuse, bamboozle.

5\. Elflock - Tangled hair, as if matted by elves.

6\. Gorgonize - To have a paralyzing or mesmerizing effect on someone.

7\. Cockalorum - A little man with a high opinion of himself.

8\. Brabble - To argue loudly about something inconsequential.

9\. Beef-witted - Stupid, imbecilic.

10\. Fuzzle - To make drunk, intoxicate.

*Yes, I used all TEN of those crazy words in this sucker!

* * *

Where's Some Iron When you Need it?

Sam and Dean were both face-down and completely knocked out in a very lush, green meadow. They had been hunting down what they thought were faeries. As they both began to wake up they realized that their suspicions were correct. Sam woke up first with a sharp pain in his head, his hair woven as if in elflock. Dean woke up quite grumpish with a deep breath, the buzz inside his head doing nothing to make him any happier.

"So, now we've both been grabbed by the little bastards," Dean said.

"I'm not looking forward to whatever they have planned, although at least this time they look like they dropped the whole 'alien' act."

"Where's some cream or iron or salt when you need it?" Dean looked around as if hoping it would magically appear.

The brothers suddenly were wary and adopted a ready stance as some-_thing_ became visible in the distance. Actually, several somethings were coming in a human-like shape.

As they came closer the Winchesters were gorgonized by the fierce and terrifying fae. They were completely different from what Dean had experienced before, although there were a few small balls of light that wove in and out among the statuesque and exotic faeries. The tallest and most impressive appeared just as much plant as man, a greenish brown color with a bark-like appearance that covered his body instead of skin, eyes jet-black. Another appeared female, if a water-like substance with a human form could be called anything at all. She swirled and glowed, translucent in the sunlight. Another was a small rock-like being made up of pebbles and with moss where hair would normally be. His size didn't deter him; just looking at him the Winchester's could see he had the air of a cockalorum.

"Wonderful. The two of you are finally up. Twins would have been better but brothers are fine as well, and such fine humans you are," the tree faery said.

Dean and Sam just stood there as though beef-witted, struggling to make out the creaking vocalizations.

"Yes, they will make excellent pets my dear," the fount of a woman exclaimed and brushed a piece of Sam's hair from his eyes.

Bristling at the word 'pets,' Dean began to brabble incoherently, "I don't know what you mean by pets because we're not your animals you water witch you, I really find this place very odd and I've even been here before, but Sammy hasn't and I don't want you hurting Sammy because I'm gonna be sure to gank you if you try to do something…" His words becoming less and less focused as he went on due to the effect the faeries were having on them both.

Suddenly they were being led away by the bark-skinned faery, with the naiad and the rock creature following along joyfully. His rough touch scratched their skin, but soon they paid that no attention as they entered a hollow filled with fae of unspeakable shapes, sizes, and colors. One was burning brightly as the sun, another dark as midnight with stars for eyes. There also appeared mountains of natural foods, nuts and berries, seasonings of saffron, rosemary, thyme, and cakes made of honey, milk and dew. For the darker fae among them there were roasted woodland creatures, some contorted so they were unrecognizable to Sam and Dean, although the boar was clearly visible.

"Come," the naiad creature intoned, "eat and drink with us. Revel in our world. Tonight you are as kings!" The water woman gurgled and bubbled away in a splash.

Dean was groaking all the fae and their huge array of food. There appeared to be delicacies very similar to his long time favorites, pie and burgers. Although not beer, there was wine flowing freely and the led to many of the fae being in a fuzzled state, bawdy and cheerful, elegant and vulgar. They ate in excess in their celebration, leaving some of the creatures crapulous and others violently sick. Many were passed out due to all the exertion they were experiencing.

"Dean, we can't eat the food," Sam whispered urgently.

"Huh?" Dean gave his brother a puzzled look, "why?"

Suddenly the air felt thick and heavy and Sam was struggling to come up with his explanation to Dean. The plant-man faery had blown something right at the Winchesters with the intent to jargogle them. It worked quickly if Sam's sudden drawing a blank was any indication. The fae began to caress and dress the Winchesters in flowers and moss, rub their skin with dew water and honey, leading them to an ominous looking dais that was front and center for whatever was about to happen. A familiar face in the crowd suddenly stepped up next to the boys.

"Sorry ladies and gents, it's been a right good time tonight. The King of Hell thanks you for your generosity and all that. But I really must be going." With that Crowley disappeared from the faery court with the Winchesters. Just like that they were all inside the motel that the brothers had selected for this hunt. Both Dean and Sam just stood there with glazed over eyes. "Bloody idiots. You two just messed up my dealings with the Unseelie court. And for what? You'll stand there all stupid and trussed up in the magic and you'll forget what good ol' Crowley did for you. Now, be a good little squirrel and moose and just go to bed."

Both Winchesters seemed to understand the suggestion, with Dean face-planting down on his bed and Sam mindlessly but methodically removing his shoes before climbing into the small bed, feet hanging over it's too short frame.

"Bollocks. Should be torturing you two, 'stead I'm actin' like your damn nursemaid." The words were barely out of his lips and Crowley was gone.


	18. Chapter 18 Winchester Business

Season: After the beginning of season four

Episode: Non-specific

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Beyond season four, but vague

A/N: Got behind. Again. Not really in love with this but since one of the many challenges was a poem this was what I came up with. Enjoy, I hope.

WOW:SUN, DANCE, HIDE, SMART, An SPN Poem, BEND, SKIN, MUSK, TICKLE, DRINK, WANDER

* * *

Winchester Business

In the shadow, not in the light of sun

Is how the hunter's work is done

It's a game they've learned so well

A dance between heaven and hell

They wander the world and do not hide

Expect maybe from the darkness inside

Nursing the wounds with a drink

Or maybe by tossing a sensual wink

Then it's off again on the road to roam

Each mile traveled further from home

The road so far tests and bends their will

As well as their smarts and their deadly skill

Facing monsters in the dark or dusk

Deadly or gory or with noxious musk

Demons that possess the body and mind

Or tear at skin to bleed or eyes to make blind

Angels that should tickle the senses

Save one, they bring harm and pretenses

Still, the brothers persist in their work so fearless

Saving people, hunting things, the family business


	19. Chapter 19 Silent Night

Season: None

Episode: Non-specific

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* NONE

A/N: Catch up time again, with several words. Just a quick not so holiday cheerful drabble. According to Word 196 words, I'll have to trust it, I'm not counting them.

WOW: Pillow, THICK, sweet, OIL, merry and bright, JERK

* * *

Silent Night

The lights twinkled in the holiday spirit, merry and bright, but they did nothing to improve the young hunters' minds. There was a faint trail of broken branches that the creature they were tracking seemed to be unaware of causing. It was helpful to follow the thing but fighting this unknown wasn't something Dean or Sam was looking forward to, they feared they were too late.

The monster was able to hide easily in shadow and dark, it was the bogeyman that every child feared was under their beds: he did exist. During this time of supposed holiday cheer a sweet little girl had been taken from her slumber.

The bogeyman had tossed the sheets, blanket, pillow, and dolls all around the room in an effort to kidnap the girl.

Luckily Winchesters made quick work of the creature, using some holy oil to light it on fire, which seemed to do the trick. After returning the girl to her family the brothers returned to the Impala, pleased with a job well done, and praising each other with their insults of "Bitch" and "Jerk".

It was, after all, a silent night and all could now rest calmly.


	20. Chapter 20 Not Punny

Season: None

Episode: Non-specific

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* NONE

A/N: Another catch up drabble. Enjoy.

Word: cast, floor, a drabble containing a pun, jar, SWELL, close, LENS

* * *

Not Punny

Dean was cast to the floor in a heap with Sam not far behind, luckily landing only close to him and not directly on top. They were both struggling to move and could barely see the form of the woman in front of them, like a fog had descended .

The witch opened a jar of something sickly blue and chunky looking and began to chant into it. Whatever it was started to swell and act as a lens, dispersing rays of light around the room.

Both of the Winchesters' scrambled to reach for their weapons, shooting at the witch and whatever she was trying to do. Both she and the jar dropped to the ground, the light slowly dissipating from the jar.

"Guess this lead's dead," Dean smirked.

Sam shook his head, "Really, Dean?"


	21. Chapter 21 What's Old Is New Again

Season: None

Episode: Non-specific

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* NONE

A/N: Another catch up drabble. : bedraggled, beguile, toy, burn, NUT, BAT, split, coarse, JIGGLE, spiral, use the name of a Shakespeare play in your drabble, spurt and blob, PRETTY

* * *

What's Old is New Again

They were both in a sorry state, both to look at and how they were feeling. Dean's lip was split and a gash in his head would occasionally spurt blood. Sam's hands were coarse and pretty busted up, a blob of dried blood was crusted over his right thumb. In the distance a building was burning, so far back it looked like a toy.

The ghost that had bewitched and beguiled many a stray traveler was now gone, thanks to the inferno that blazed miles down the road.

Bedraggled, Winchesters could see the smoke spiral up into the atmosphere, had walked a great deal, and still had some ground to cover before they could get back to Baby. Dean already had the keys in his hand, their slight jiggle in the air the only sound in the now still night. Sam trudged along beside him in silence, with only the occasional bat of his hand to fend off bugs

"Well, this whole night was a Comedy of Errors," Dean muttered.

"Who'd have thought another La Llorona would cause so much chaos," Sam replied.

"Well, you're the nut who thought ditching Baby to prevent her from hitching a ride with use like Constance did the last time was a good idea. Now look at us."

"Bright side," Sam began, "I didn't have to smash the car into the house to get rid of her!"

"True," Dean said, brightening considerably at that thought and the sight of his car over the hill they'd just climbed.


	22. Chapter 22 Into the Woods

Season: None

Episode: Non-specific

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* NONE

A/N: Another catch up drabble. Well, I'm back to work after 12 weeks maternity leave and having spent a wonderful amount of time with my little girl, Claire. So, I'm attempting to catch up every word that I missed. Using them all in a single, hopefully comprehensible story the total is 152 words according to Microsoft word. You tell me if my time away has made me rusty. LOL!

WOW: Damp, shower, learn, wood, speed, RAINBOW , hover, cavort, SCORCH, WILD, lock, moist, star, dizzy

* * *

Into the Woods

The rain shower had caught the Winchesters by surprise, speeding through the wild tangle of brush and woods they were trudging through in their search for the wendigo. Damp with sweat and rain, Sam scowled up at the rain clouds that were hovering over them.

Dean laughed, "Isn't it just our luck? Get caught in a freakin' rain storm as we cavort around the middle of nowhere. On the plus side, it finally broke the scorching heat and moist humidity we were dealing with earlier."

Sam shook his head his wet locks flopping in a dizzying pattern, "I guess we'll have to learn to pack like a scout and always be prepared for weather as well as the supernatural."

They continued on in silence, finding some small comfort and peace as a rainbow graced the sky and then, slowly faded into the dusky twilight of stars. The hunt continued for the creature.


	23. Chapter 23 Good Times

Season: None

Episode: Non-specific

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* NONE

A/N: Catch up drabble for the past three weeks.

WOW: sticky, cover, smudge

* * *

Good Times

The creature was dead, the hunt over. Both brothers were covered in the monster's sticky bile and smudged all over with dirt and gore.

"Just another day in paradise, huh?" Dean brushed some of the muck away from his face and shook his hand to dislodge some of the slim.

"Ugh, Dean, watch what you're doing," Sam said as the gore splattered off of Dean's hand and peppered him with more gunk.

"Like it makes a difference, Sam?"

"How does it make a difference getting your hand free of some of this gross crude?"

Dean retorted, "Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam replied.


	24. Chapter 24 Lucky Day

Season: None

Episode: Non-specific

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* NONE

A/N: Catch up drabble for the past five weeks. One's a few days early but I figure I never know when I'm gonna have the time…

WOW: GAS, Simple, deep, FRENZY, sink

* * *

Lucky Day

The young man's heart began to sink as he realized he had just run out of gas.

"Stupid! Smooth move bro," he said to no one. He was trying to get home before his parents realized he was gone. A simple task like filling the car was now going to cost him at least a month of fun and driving privileges.

Suddenly a deep grunting sound grabbed his attention. He couldn't quite figure out what it could be.

_What animal can make that kind of noise? _ He thought.

The young man shook his head, "Don't freak yourself out, man."

Then his eyes snapped wide open in horror. The frenzy that followed filled the car with blood.

Days later the local police didn't know what to make of it. Then two FBI agents came and took over. The locals bristled a bit at the interference, but overall they were happy to be rid of the freakish case.


	25. Chapter 25 Lost

Season: None

Episode: Non-specific

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* NONE

A/N: Catch up drabble for the past five weeks. One's a few days early but I figure I never know when I'm gonna have the time…

WOW: RACE ,drip and mud, BOLD, left, SPARK

* * *

Lost

She raced ahead of whatever IT was, slipping in the muck and the mud. Her hair whipped around her in wet strips, dripping down her face. Her clothes were soaked through from the constant rain pouring down. She crashed through the wooded area, turning left and right, hoping that she was losing whatever had decided to target her. She had no words, her spark of imagination failing to supply a good description. Normally bold and brassy, the young woman fled in terror at the prospect of facing a real life monster. Suddenly the woman lost her footing and she fell down, footsteps crashing behind her, closing in on her. She knew now there was no hope.


	26. Chapter 26 Hunter's Peace

Season: None

Episode: None

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* NONE

A/N: More playing catch up because, well, I have no time!

WOWs: eat, CLAM, shake, PRESENT, midnight, PRIME

* * *

Hunter's Peace

A fire burned brightly in the fireplace, highlighting the lines and creases in the old man's face. The clock had just finished striking midnight and the man seemed to tense a bit, as if expecting someone or something to burst through the windows or doors.

Whatever it was stopped his speech dead in its tracks and his mouth snapped shut like a clam. He relaxed a bit and started to eat whatever was on the plate in front of him with a slight shake in his hands and began to talk into the phone receiver once again.

His eyes sparkled yet and he looked very fit but also like he'd taken quite a bit of damage during the prime of his life. Once in a while his gaze seemed to travel, no longer in the present but in the far off days past, recalling time spent with whoever was on the other end of the phone.

When the conversation ended he sighed and slumped into his seat, hand covering an old worn out journal that contained horrific images and tales of monsters and creatures that don't exist.

Do they?


	27. Chapter 27 The Still of the Night

Season: None

Episode: None

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* NONE

Word: star

Posting date: Sunday 8th January

A/N: Day late, but hey, it's better than my normal block of tons of words weeks late.

* * *

The Still of the Night

The hunt was over and the Winchester brothers sat in silence on the hood of the Impala, starring up at the sky. Darkness began to fade into the blue and a star would pop up here and there, slowly filling the heavens with soft light. The quiet of the night reigned, with neither brother breaking the companionable silence. It was comfortable and warm, not a chilly silence of anger. They were alive and nothing stood between them; a peaceful moment in their otherwise chaotic and messy lives. The occasional clink of a beer bottle was the only noise they made.


	28. Chapter 28 It's a Dirty Job

Season: None

Episode: None

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* NONE

Words:

Use two words that mean the exact opposite of each other (eg: up/down, dark/light, fat/thin etc.)

We would like you to use an idiom in your drabble, but not just any old idiom ... one of these four specific idioms:

A Chip on Your Shoulder - Being angry about something that happened in the past; a grudge.

A Piece of Cake - A task that is simple to complete; similar to the common phrase "as easy as pie."

All Greek to Me - When something is incomprehensible due to complexity.

Beating a Dead Horse - Something that is seen as futile; a popular saying used to describe how bringing up older issues that have already been resolved is pointless.

"SHINE", slip, flood, strike, HIP, flip, CREEP, storm, NOSE, cloud, DENSE

A/N: So yeah, this happened. I got really behind. What can I say, kid sick, me sick, tons of work, hubby sick, family stuff, more sickness, more work. It's life, lol. So, here you go, plus this weekends for good measure. ~Sarah

* * *

It's a Dirty Job…

The Winchesters entered the dark hallway, and began to creep along as silently as possible. The floor was littered with debris and one wrong step could mean a slip and a fall…not to mention alerting whatever IT was that they were hunting.

"Sammy, you go up those stairs, I'll head down the rest of the way."

Sam nodded his head and began to strike out on his own.

Dean moved quickly the rest of the way down the hall, using his flashlight to shine on the floor and illuminate any objects that might be in his way. Sadly, his gaze missed the gurney half sticking out of doorway and his hip caused it to clatter and roll until it hit the wall in the room, sending up a cloud of dust.

"It's never a piece of cake," he mumbled to himself as he felt the room begin to flood with spirits who materialized in an angry storm of confusion and chaos.

Sam had heard the commotion upstairs and had moved quickly to aid his brother, bursting into the room now dense with malevolent ghosts.

He aimed his gun right between the eyes of the first spirit he saw and blasted it's nose with rock salt, it swirled away but his actions were not unnoticed, suddenly he was under attack as the restless entities began to flip out on the Winchesters.

Grim-faced, they set to work on getting out of this place and getting rid of these spirits once and for all.


End file.
